


Be She Worthy

by badwolf2991



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, it was stuck in my head and i wanted it out!!!!, mention of Bruce Banner - Freeform, mention of Pietro Maximoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:32:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolf2991/pseuds/badwolf2991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Age of Ultron, we saw various Avengers attempt to lift Mjolnir. What if after the battle someone new gives it a try?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be She Worthy

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is a little choppy. Wrote it in one sitting, but after watching AoU, this idea was stuck in my head and it wouldn't go away so I decided to write it in hopes that it would leave my mind alone.

Laughing.  
The entire room was full of laughter. In order to celebrate the victory over Ultron and in remembrance of Pietro—not that anyone would tell Wanda that—the Avengers had settled into the new SHIELD base. Fury and Hill hosted the get-together. Banner still hadn’t shown up since the fight, but Natasha wasn’t letting that get to her. It was a party, a riot really, until one voice rose above the others.  
“I have an idea.” Quick, precise. Exactly a Tony Stark move.  
“This ought to be good.” Was mumbled loud enough to be heard but no one could place who said it.  
“Vision, who I inadvertently created, could lift Mjolnir, I think we should try this thing again.” A groan, from Clint, could be heard.  
But no one exactly shot the idea down. It wasn’t until Thor placed Mjolnir upon the table that anyone took it seriously. He returned to his seat, a smug grin upon his face.  
“I’d like to see you try.”  
Tony walked right up to Mjolnir, and once again attempted to lift the hammer. But it refused to budge. Everything he tried failed much like it did the first time. Clint, for the sake of getting Tony away from the hammer, attempted to lift it. But once again, Mjolnir stayed stubbornly in place. Steve attempted it, and much like the first time, Mjolnir shifted slightly but ultimately didn’t move. Natasha passed, like the first time.  
“Well we’ve already established that I can lift it, so it would be pointless for me to try right now.” Vision uttered, as he stood and disappeared from the room. This time, Hill stood up and gave it a shot. But like the others, Mjolnir would not budge. Fury just shook his head when offered the chance.  
Wanda, who previously was sitting alone in the corner, watched her team members attempt to lift Thor’s hammer. She remembered the brief initial fight with the Avengers, how Pietro grabbed hold of Mjolnir as it was flying through the air. How it shook him off like a horse would a bothersome fly. What had Stark said? _Whosoever hold this hammer, if he be worthy?_ Slowly, like a moth to a flame, Wanda stood and shuffled towards the table. Admittedly, it was a weird looking thing, but she had seen it being used in battle. It was a warriors weapon for certain.  
She slowly reached her hand out, but paused when she saw her hand shake. Taking a deep breath, she wrapped her small hand around the handle. And lifted. She felt her eyes widen, and heard the room fall silent. In her hand, about a foot or two from the floor, was Mjolnir. A crack of thunder could be heard in the distance. And for the first time since before the battle, the Scarlet Witch smiled.


End file.
